The Secret Garden
by kolletta
Summary: After Maka's parents die from cholera, she is sent to live with her uncle in the UK. Maka lives alone for most of her life until she meets a mysterious boy and the odd people along side her uncle's house hold. Later Maka hears a story about her uncles late wife. Determined, Maka sets out to find this so called "secret" but Maka may get more than she bargained for. *On/off hiatus*
1. I

I got a little inspiration for this story from Frances Hodgson Burnett's novel The Secret Garden. It may sound boring but it's a cute little book.

I'm going to be on and off hiatus. Often I just get writers block or I have too much school work. Sorry for the inconvenience.

(Just as a side note the time period is set around the 1910's India/Great Britain)

Also I pretty much changed the story... (again) sorry, but if those who read it before could reread it that would be great!

(*…*)

I

Maka Albarn, although she was a petite and delicate looking child her personality was aloof and stoutish. She has a little round face and ashy blonde hair, her frame looked small and breakable. Despite her appearance she was the most unlawful and condescending girl anyone had ever met. Maka looked nothing like her mother, Kami, a woman with a voluptuous body and a beautiful face with a taste for parties and gay men. Her father was an official under the British Government, who was always seemed sick and never around the house in which they live in. Many believe he spends most of his time at a prostitution house other in another town and never doing his work. Kami and Spirit never did or wanted to spend time with their child. Rumors say when Kami found out she would be due with a baby she tried to drink Maka into a still born child, never to succeed. From Maka's birth she was kept away from outsiders and human interaction, her mother embarrassed by the child she created.

...

Recently Maka has been noticing less and less servants around the house hold and the few there looking tired and in pain. It started when her care taker seemed to be missing. Maka asked and asked to see where she was but no one dared to answer. After days without her care taker, or known as her Ayah, she finally threw a tantrum, destroying much of the glass valuables in the living room. From there on after she was forced to stay in her room, orders from her mother, and had little contact with anyone for a week.

Then on one awfully eerie morning Maka woke up to silence. There was no servant to be seen, with no one to observe her she wandered out of her room. Which she rarely allowed to do ever since her tantrum.

She saw no one but heard shuffling and whispers coming from her parent's room. Walking impatiently, she busted into the room.

"Where is my Ayah?" Maka yelled inconsiderately.

Instead of seeing her mother lounging near her vanity and her father working on papers she found two men wrapping her parent's into white sheets. The two men were stunned to see the girl.

"This is Kami's child?" One man said incredulously. Turning to one of his companions "The child who never was seen, was actually forgotten!"

Maka furious at these intruders, and for saying she was forgotten. she yelled "Why am I forgotten! And what are you doing to my parents!"

The two men looked at her sympathetically. "Oh you poor child, did no one tell you?" The man tsked. "There's been a cholera outbreak here. Most of your servants have died and or ran away, fearing disease."

The other man spoke in a soft tone "And of your parents… they supposed to leave days ago. I'm not sure why they didn't run from here. We told 'em they would be caught sick if they stayed any longer. It's a shame they were too stubborn to listen."

It was strange and sudden, Maka didn't know what to think. Though her parents are dead, she never learned to love or was shown affection from her parents nor was she close to them. She was always kept aside and alone in her room. She set this troubling thought aside which was just to tiring and odd for her to think about.

"Well what of me now?" she barked.

Yes, what of the forgotten child Maka Albarn?

...

I needed to revise this story, it bothered me so much.


	2. II

This is a super short chapter so ill probably be updating tomorrow!

(*…*)

II

Maka now lived at an English clergyman's house. Maka knew she didn't not want to stay here. The clergyman was poor and lived with his four children, who were of the same age and fought too much for her liking. Maka did not like the shabby unclean house of the clergyman and their children would not play with her after the third day. They say she is too boring and mean to be friends with anyone.

This never bothered her when they never wanted to play with her, she thought she was too refined and better than them to play with them. But when they thought it was fun to make up a song about her she was furious.

**"Mistress Mary, quite contrary,**

**How does your garden grow?**

**With silver bells, and cockle shells,**

**And marigolds all in a row."**

"Mary is not my name!" she yelled. But they sang the song time after time. Which ended in a fight between Maka and two of the children. It is to say Maka was immediately move from the clergyman's house hold to another.

Maka was a bit more in tuned at this house, where it was only an old man and his wife. Neither party intruded or came into contact very much with each other, which pleased Maka. Also to her delight the old man had access to a library in his own home, where Maka spent all of her time.

She stayed by herself in the house alone with nothing but her books.

…

Years had gone by since Maka had arrived at the old man's home. There she learned a bit more humility and patience. Also she had come very close to the old man, they often spend time reading and discussing books together. She enjoyed it here much than her previous house.

But things had gotten difficult lately, as the old man's wife had died a few months before and his health declined quickly. It wasn't long before the clergyman was close to death. Maka sat by old man's bed and read:

**"They disagreed about everything else.**

**They stood in the hall of the embassy and looked at one another. They were the same height, but Otto was heavier, and bald, and his mustache was the old-fashioned soup-strainer type, whereas Walter had a modern toothbrush. Today they were identically dressed in black velvet suits with knee breeches, silk stockings, and buckled shoes. Both wore swords and cocked hats. Amazingly, this was the normal costume for presentation at Britain's royal court. "We look as if we should be on the stage," Walter said. "Ridiculous outfits."**

Maka read him the Fall of Giants, a recently published book that was extremely popular. She read to him every night ever since he had gotten terribly ill.

Eventually the old man had died and Maka was distraught. She was not terribly depressed but she felt an emptiness that she had not felt before. Maka never felt this way for her parents, which left her confused and a little bit guilty.

"Maybe this is what I feels like to be alone." She sighed.

Maka never knew what it was to be alone since she had always been alone, but the old man had changed that, and he showed her kindness and compassion.

"And what of me now?" she cried.

She found her saying this phrase much more than she had wanted too.

...

Short! Short! Short! Please review!


End file.
